<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Be Of Use by Cassiduh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23341420">To Be Of Use</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiduh/pseuds/Cassiduh'>Cassiduh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Culebras (From Dusk Till Dawn), Drug Use, Drugs, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Gore, Love/Hate, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Stockholm Syndrome?, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Vampires, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:14:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23341420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiduh/pseuds/Cassiduh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Another look at Seth and Kate's Mexican Honeymoon and things that could have and should have happened if we are really going to be honest with the circumstance. Starts building on Seth/Kate first and moves Richie into the equation later.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kate Fuller/Richard Gecko, Kate Fuller/Richard Gecko/Seth Gecko, Kate Fuller/Seth Gecko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. a gift of gold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her prayers had become few and far between since she escaped the Twister, if Seth noticed he never mentioned it. Kate just assumed that because he wasn't a believer it made no difference to him how often she prayed as long as when she did she didn't try and convince him to change his ways like he knew she wanted to. Almost everything between them was unspoken assumptions, but he was in no position to actually try to fix anything. Not when his focus was solely on where he'd get his next hit and when they'd need to score another job in order to provide that hit. </p>
<p>What Seth did notice was the day that Kate stopped wearing her Mother's golden cross ,noticed when it no longer caught the light in a way that so clearly said " Not for you Gecko." Seth had been half ass planning to rob the motel they were currently staying in, but it was hard to concentrate now that he'd run out of the drugs that he'd come to rely on in order to numb the pain of losing Ritchie. His brother's absence like an aching pit in his chest where his heart would be. With a frown he absently pressed a palm to the place he could still feel his heart beating as though he could scrub away the pain. He almost immediately lost the thought sweating and mumbling to himself about logistics and talking to a brother that wasn't there to listen anymore. </p>
<p>Seth had been awake a good seventy-two hours at least and with his brain so scattered he didn't notice when Kate slipped out of the room at dusk with a barely heard, "I'll be back later." Normally Seth never let the princess out of the motel room alone when day became night, but he couldn't remember what time it was in the first place and he was too busy trying to make everything fall into place to really care. That was fine as far as Kate was concerned, she could do what needed to be done. She could take care of Seth, pay him back if even just a little for saving her life. Even if this life was nothing that she'd have wanted, she only sometimes blamed him for that. This was not one of those times.</p>
<p>"Seth, I'll be back in a little while ok?"</p>
<p>Seth didn't even look up from his indecipherable notes as he asked, "Pool time?" Green eyes took in all the shaking and sweating, the muscle cramps, and hallucinations that Seth seemed to be suffering and wanted to laugh as she looked down at what she was wearing. Threadbare jeans and a tank top that was just a smidge too small, their backup gun tucked into the back of her pants because she knew she looked like an easy mark for all kinds of things, and she was done being thrown into other people's schemes. </p>
<p>"Yeah pool time." Kate threw back at him as she closed the door behind her. Able to take a deep breath now that she wasn't afraid that Seth would miraculously come to his senses and see through her plan. She could do this much, she could prove that she was useful, that she wasn't just a burden. Kate had been worried as the days came and went and each time she tried to help in any way but especially with the illegal plans only to have Seth refuse to let her do anything no matter how easy. </p>
<p>Well she could handle more than Seth thought. Kate was determined to prove herself to the only person she had left that made her feel safe, and hadn't that been quite the realization that she felt safe with the man who had just a few weeks ago kidnapped her and what had bee left of their family. Had held a gun to her head without hesitation, and yet he had also put himself between her and any danger the Twister threw at them. </p>
<p>Now wasn't the time to dwell on such things though, she had a plan and it had to work or she would only prove Seth right in his handling of her. If that happened she knew he would leave her, maybe not right away but he would eventually leave and there would be nothing she could do to change his mind, and then she'd be completely alone. That was something she wasn't prepared to handle. So shrugging on a loose hoodie that had once belonged to her brother Scott, Kate made her way to get Seth what he needed, heartbeat fast but steady in its sureness.</p>
<p>She didn't bother to take the car, it wasn't that far and she remembered Seth once saying that cars can make them suspicious if you aren't a regular. She only knew the way because she'd followed him a couple nights before. It had been tricky even with Seth so clearly not at the top of his game. Suspicious by nature and observant even when distracted, but she'd managed to find out where he made his deals for his drugs and how much he paid for what. </p>
<p>The place she needed to get to wasn't very far thankfully, but it was officially dark out when she got to the necessary alleyway. Throwing up the hood she started down the alley coming to a stop out of reach of a sketchy looking twenty something year old leisurely smoking a cigarrette. "Whatchu want chica?" </p>
<p>"I'm just looking for a good time I've got trade." Kate didnt really like the way the guy was looking at her but she wasn't Seth she couldn't intimidate him into just doing what she wanted so instead with a sigh she pushed back the hood letting the oversized jacket slide down her arms to the elbow, blinking up at him with wide green eyes that seemed to whisper please. "Ive got gold, it's worth at least $100. I know you'll be fair, I heard you always give what's fair." Looking up through her lashes at him Kate wanted to run at the smirk spread across the man's face, but stayed where she was necklace clasped in her outstretched hand. "You're new, who told you about me?"</p>
<p>"Ya know the guy in flames, he just sent me to pick up his usual, he's busy."</p>
<p>"Are you a bonus Chiquita?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kate couldn't manage to keep the shiver of disgust at bay and could hear Seth's voice echoing in her head when the man in front of her took a step forward with a dirty grin that had her wanting to retreat. 'The moment you're seen as weak you're as good as dead.' So instead of giving into her immediate instinct to flee Kate gave a slight shrug as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear skimming fingers down her neck rolling her eyes inwardly as the guy's gaze immediately tracked the movement with hungry eyes. 'Men are lustful things Katie Cakes, at least use it to your advantage.' She almost wanted to laugh that words Seth had spit at her in a hateful drunken haze actually seemed to be coming in useful.</p><p>"He's not too fond of sharing, bit of a hothead." She could just imagine the disbelief that would have colored the eldest Gecko's face if he'd heard her imply that she was his girl let alone that the only reason she was saying no to the douchebag dealer was because he wouldn't like it. Well, she'd learned a few things in the time they'd been drifting through the Mexican desert.  None of them lessons her father would have approved of.  "Pinche gringo. He doesn't know how to treat a sweet little princessa like you." Pulling back the hand that clutched to her mother's cross so tightly she was afraid skin would split Kate felt like she'd been slapped across the face. There was only one person who'd ever called her princess.</p><p>"Why'd you call me that?" Kate hated herself for the way her voice wavered as she slowly tried to allow her free hand to find it's way to the gun at the small of her back. "Men with habits like his will always put themselves first, you'll always be a tool to be used on the road to his next high." She was surprised to find a hint of pity in the man's eyes if even for just a moment  and tears filled her wide green eyes even as rage boiled in her blood. The part of her that was still a preacher's daughter wanted to believe that Seth wouldn't manipulate her like this, but she knew better than to believe in the childish fantasies of chivalry and fair play. Wanted to believe what he'd once said to her. 'I may be a bastard, but I'm not a fucking bastard.' </p><p>Jerking back a couple of steps with a hiss Kate pulled the gun from her waist letting the cross drop as she took aim at his chest with surprisingly steady hands as tears spilled down her cheeks. She wasn't sure what she thought would happen, but it certainly wasn't for the man in front of her to raise both hands in a placating gesture of surrender with a wide smile on his face. "Good, you have some fight in you then, maybe you'll be able to break away from him then."</p><p>When one of his hands crossed over his chest to reach into his breast pocket she surprised the both of them as she instinctively pulled the hammer back a wordless threat that she hoped he thought her capable of following through on. "Don't worry little princessa I'm just reaching for what you came for." A familiar foil packet between his fingers, another thing she shouldn't know but did. A frown pulled at her brows as she flicked her eyes in confusion from his face to the hand stretched towards her in silent offering. "My name's Rafa, whenever you decide you're ready to leave whoever that man is behind, just give me a call."</p><p>Unsure of what to do Kate snatched the foil from his hand before taking off at a sprint back down the alley and back towards the only person she felt safe with even though now she knew now that she never was and never would be safe with a Gecko. That despite how everyone believed Richie to have been the more dangerous of the pair that Seth was just a different kind of dangerous. An emotional manipulator in a way that Richie could never be.</p><p>Kate didn't know what she expected to find when she got back to the motel room, but it certainly wasn't a smirking Seth lounging against the table he'd been sitting at looking far more clear headed than he had when she'd left. It was quiet for a moment, the only sound from the door clicking shut behind her. Kate could feel her chin tremble, new tears falling as the depth of Seth's betrayal started to take shape. Watched as he sucked his bottom lip between his teeth in a poor attempt to hold back the grin threatening to split his mouth into an expression she'd never seen him wear before. "How was the pool?"</p><p>Shaking her head in a poor attempt at denial Kate felt frozen in place by the eyes of a man that she thought she knew, unable to bring herself to move even as he closed the distance between them with a sort of prowl that reminded her that she truly had forgotten he was a predator where she was prey. Couldn't look away from his deceptive green eyes even as one of his hands took the pistol from her loose fingered grip. "How could you?"</p><p>The indulgent tilt of his head at her whispered question was so like his brother. "You went there all on your own Katie Cakes, this was all your decision. Don't put it on me." And wasn't that the kicker because it was true. He'd never even so much as asked her for anything. She'd made the plan on her own, he'd simply played the part she needed him to play in order to get what he wanted. The cold barrel of the gun at the underside of her chin shocked her back into focus and she was ashamed of herself for the way it made a burst of warmth to spread through her chest at the expression Seth now had on his face. His free hand coaxing the fingers of her other hand into unclenching allowing him to take the little packet of foil from her without a fight.</p><p>"I'm proud of you princess."</p><p>Her eyes clenched shut as he pulled away from her wishing that the shiver the had run down her spine this time had been disgust.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sequestered in a dingy no-tell-motel's bathroom Seth found himself staring with a surprising amount of animosity at a small slip of paper familiar name scrawled across it with a not so familiar phone number underneath. Rationslly Seth knew that it was hypocritical for him to be so angry at the thought of another man so much as talking to Kate especially when he was the reason behind her doing so, but still as far as Seth was concerned Rafa should fucking know better than this. Crumpling the slip of paper in his fist Seth's arm shot out in rage that he knew he only brought on himself cracking the dirty bathroom mirror in a spiderweb that distorted his image into something that felt a little more fitting. Whirling back around flinging the door to the room open so hard that it slammed back closed with a resounding thud after he'd stepped through the doorway Seth startled Kate form where she had curled up on her bed knew that she could see his anger written all over his face when she tried to scramble out of the bed and no doubt the room if he hadn't been quick enough to grab hold of one of her bird boned ankles in his unforgiving grip.</p><p>Using that ankle to pull her back across the bed and under his larger frame Seth allowed his empty hand to grip her neck in warning when she'd continued to struggle underneath him giving her a warning shake that had her letting loose a hiccuping sob as she fell still. "Why the fuck do you have Rafa's number Princess?" His voice was rough and low face just a couple inches above hers, looming over her in a way that made her feel small and insignificant. "What?" Her face was filled with nothing but confusion, but he didn't buy it so he put a bit more pressure against her neck free hand catching her by surprise when he backhanded her across the face. The yelp she let out wasn't a dignified sound, but she couldn't bring herself to care as tears slide out the corners of her eyes pain radiating from the place that had been struck. </p><p>"Don't play fucking coy with me. Why do you have that fucker's number?" Kate could feel Seth's grip growing tighter with each passing moment that she didn't respond but through her haze of fear she didn't understand. "I don't know Seth, I don't. I swear." Could feel her heart skip a beat as she saw an even brighter flame of rage fill his eyes, breath uneven as he leaned closer with a cocked eyebrow and a lopsided grin to whisper. "Don't lie to me Katie Cakes, you're supposed to confess your sins remember?" Kate flinched as he pulled away fully expecting another hit only to see small scrap of paper pinched between two of his thick calloused fingers. </p><p>Seth held the piece of paper close enough that Kate's eyes had to cross in order to actually see what was written on it, and once she'd seen it she gave a sharp inhale as her eyes darted back to Seth's, wide in surprise that she knew he would doubt was genuine. After all he only really trusted Richie with a codependency that had taken root so much deeper than she could understand. "Now, why don't we try this again. Why do you have Rafa's number?"</p><p>Seth took the piece of paper and pressed it to Kate's forehead with a hard steady pressure when she clenched her eyes shut in fear, sure she'd had to have done something to gather the dealer's attention. "I didn't even know he gave it to me Seth, I swear!" The grip on her neck loosened from a dangerous threat into a pacifying caress that had Kate's eyes slowly opening to the deceptive sight of an apologetic looking Seth Gecko. Wincing at the soft brush of his thumb against the tender flesh that he'd bruised with the strength of his slap. Yet even though she was afraid Kate couldn't help but turn her head to nuzzle into the gentle touch, craving the comfort of another person's touch even if that person was from him and not the family that she so dearly missed. </p><p> "Don't tell me you let the little shit pop your cherry for just a foil. Should I check?" He almost sounded amused, but there was an undercurrent of true displeasure to his voice. When Kate's eyes shot open wide at the suggestion and she tried to wriggle her way out from under his heavier form as one of his hands started to snake towards the waist of her jeans with the desperation of a rabbit caught in a snare and just as much success. He watched her chest heave with panicked breaths when he flicked open the button with little effort, Listened to how thick her voice got as she tried to plead with him when he slowly pulled down the zipper. Reveled in the way she scrabbled at his hand with everything she could muster when his fingers started to inch past the waistband of her cotton panties as she promised that she hadn't even touched the other man. </p><p>Seth's deep sigh had her locking eyes with him again unsure of what he wanted and unwilling to do something that would inadvertently send him back into the violent headspace he'd seemed to have escaped from. "Looks like I'm gonna have to go have a talk to Rafa then about trying to take what doesn't belong to him." Pressing a soft kiss to her forehead had Kate flinching and even though he didn't mention it she knew Seth notice it, could see it in the slight glare that pulled at his brows as he got back to his feet. </p><p>Kate curled herself into a ball as soon as his weight was no longer holding her down even though her eyes still followed his every move. Taking note of the fact that he took the keys to their most recently stolen car, as well as both guns Kate hoped that Rafa wasn't where she left him. That Seth wouldn't find him because while she didn't know quite what the older man had in mind she knew it definitely wouldn't turn out well for the dealer. "Be a good girl for me princess and pack all our shit up while I'm gone. We're heading out as soon as I get back." The wink he threw her way as he crossed the threshold outside was so much like the playfully cocky man that she thought he was that bile was bubbling at the back of her throat.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>